Various types of packaging are known for transporting or storing liquids such as food products and chemicals. These food products and chemicals are either emptied by means of devices, such as pumps or pressure devices, or are self-emptying due to gravity.
Unfortunately there are problems in completely and effectively emptying such packaging arrangements.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a novel manifold arrangement for over-coming the above problems.